


willing concessions

by zephyriaus (avsivn)



Series: scenarios whereby i could only wish that i dated gwilym lee - university student! reader au [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Hugs, study comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 01:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avsivn/pseuds/zephyriaus
Summary: exhaustion coupled with a certain request from a worried paramour are circumstances that you wouldn’t mind conceding to | gwilym lee x university student! reader





	willing concessions

He lay in the armchair, dressed in his typical sweatpants and loose shirt, thumbing through his Instagram while sneaking peeks at you from underneath his glasses that you loved to tease him about. Sighing contently, the actor stretched his long limbs, stiff from sitting in the same position for so long and the consequent jet lag from the flight earlier that afternoon. The movement causing you to look up at him for a split second before turning your line of vision back to the books in front of you, absentmindedly playing with the corner of the page. It was in those few moments when he managed to get a proper look upon you throughout the entire course of the evening,

Your eyes pricked from drowsiness, eyelids begged to be closed shut and shield itself from the harsh bright light that illuminated from the desk lamp upon the table. Books, notes and handouts were strewn across the surface of the wooden desk, organization all but forsaken, the synchronization of the scattered papers a undecipherable secret. The sole occupant hunched over in careful concentration, eyebrows furrowed with aching hands fast at work that could put a scribe at shame.

Gwilym was proud of the dedication you possessed, arguably more concentrated in your studies than he was in his script memorization. Yet, this pride wasn’t something he desired to herald in any case. Rather the sight he was looking at made him incredibly concerned with your own well-being. As he strode closer to you, his concern more so grew than anything else, spotting the dots of coffee stains dotting your pajamas, along with the rushed fingers that trembled at every pause for writing.

“Y/N” he called softly, his voice tender and laced with worried trepidation.

You turned to him, orbs glazed with tiredness and shoulders hunched from exhaustion, yet, somehow managing to pull a warm smile and palm the side of his cheek.

“Gwil”, you started, “you should sleep.”

He gripped your shoulders, an action you could’ve barely take note of with your disoriented state. “I will once you come to bed, love”

“I still have to study for …”

“Your studies can wait. In this state, you’ll barely be able to remember some information, let alone any at all.” His eyes were pleading and it was all that kept you from becoming completely undone and unraveling in the comfort of his arms that was holding and pretty much stabilizing you. “And my girl is not someone who deserves to receive any of that.”

Sighing, you rested your forehead against his, closing your eyes and pausing to take a breath with the hope of calming your swimming senses.

“Whatever you say,” you conceded, with a slight quirk of your lips, “Professor.”


End file.
